Wedding Suprise
by CSINYmanic
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Lindsay has a suprise for Danny and enlists the help of the team to pull it off. This is what I think might happen in episode 17 of season 5. WARNING SPOILER ALERT!


**A/N: This is what I think will happen in episode 17 of season five.**

**WARNING SPOILER ALERT**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is owned by CBS and Jerry Brukhimer productions.**

Wedding Surprise

It was a warm day in New York City and the day had been eventful for one of the CSI team but for Lindsay Monroe it was a day of contemplation and after three hours of thinking she had finally come to a decision.

She got up from her chair in her office and started to walk down the hall of the crime lab to her boss's office. Det. Mac Taylor.

She knocked on his pain window door and he motioned her to come in. She opened the door and walked in and sat down in the chair across the other side of his desk. She figured that he wouldn't mind if she sat seeing as she was six and a half months pregnant.

"What can I do for you Lindsay." He asked her.

"I need a favour and it may be difficult to pull off". She stated in a very shy manor.

"What is it that you need that would be so hard to pull off?" He asked He was starting to worry about what was troubling the young CSI.

"A wedding." She blurted out which knocked Mac out of his seat literally.

After a moment he got up and stared at her wondering what she thinking. He knew that three months ago Danny had asked Lindsay to marry him but she had turned him down and this puzzled the older CSI.

"Lindsay, what do you mean a wedding?" He asked her still with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know that Danny asked me and I turned him down." He nodded and she continued. "Well I've been thinking about it today and I realised something. Over the past few months Danny has done everything that would help bring our relationship back together and I realised that I love him and that I want to be his wife." She had just finished what she was saying and Mac just nodded and smiled.

"OK. What do you need me to do?"

She smiled at her boss and explained her plan. After she was finished she got up and left for the elevators to take her home.

Mac picked up his phone and first called a friend of his at city hall and asked for a favour. Then he called Stella and Flack into his office.

About a minute later they both came into Mac's office and he began to explain the plan but when he mentioned that this was all Lindsay's idea Stella began to let out a squeal but was quickly silenced by Flack who put his hand over Stella's mouth.

She hit him but then thanked him for stopping her from spoiling the plan.

After Mac was finished handing out their assignments Flack went to find Danny to keep him out of the locker room whilst Stella made sure that the only piece of clothing that was left in Danny's locker was his court suit. She hid the cloths and left the room and headed for the elevators but nodded to Mac to let him know that phase one of the plan was complete.

With the nod that he received from Stella, Mac sent a text to Flack which let him know to begin phase two.

On the other side of the city in Lindsay's apartment she was standing in front of her mirror admiring the dress that she had on. It was a beautiful white dress but not a typical wedding gown. The dress went down to just below her knees and she got this one because other swollen belly carrying their child.

Back at the lab Flack walked over to Danny and accidentally spilled his luke warm coffee over him.

"What the hell Flack?" Danny yelled.

"Sorry man it just slipped." Was the response from Flack.

"It's fine. I'll grab some spare clothes from my locker." And with that he got up and left for the locker room.

When he got there he found that the only clothes were his court suit. He was sure that he had put others in but didn't think too much about it. He put his suit on but took his tie and left it on his desk. When he left his office Flack went in and grabbed Danny's tie and ran to the elevators for phase three.

An hour later Mac got a call on his office phone.

"Taylor"

"Mac we're ready." At that moment he knew it was Stella and a smile crept across his face. Mac had sent Stella to help Lindsay and had told Flack to get Adam, Hawkes and Sid over to city hall where they were told what was happening.

Mac got up and sent the text alert to Angell who was awaiting her part of the plan. He put his tie on which was something he had not worn over the last four years.

Mac stepped out of his office and found Danny in his office.

"Whoa, Mac, nice tie, going out." Asked the young CSI with a smirk on his face from his chair.

"Danny we have a DB at city hall grab your kit." And with that the got up and left for the department issue Avalanche Truck.

When they got in they drove to city hall where Det. Jessica Angell was standing out front. Danny noticed when he first saw her that she was wearing a dress suit and Danny thought that this was not normal. _Angell doesn't wear suits she more for casual wear not formal._

"What have we got?" Mac asked knowing full well what they had.

"Couple came in to get married and a man with a gun entered. Both shot in the head, execution style. The minister hadn't arrived yet when the shooting took place." Angell Explained as they walked through the building to the chapel section where the crime scene was supposedly.

As they got to the door Flack was standing outside and when Danny spotted him he was startled. Flack was in a new suit and it was then that he noticed the tie in Flacks hand.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Put this on and follow me." Flack stated as he handed him the tie.

With that aid Danny put on his tie and followed Flack through the double oak wood doors into the chapel. When he entered he saw Hawkes, Adam and Sid standing down the isle and they all had on their best suits from what Danny could tell. He looked down at the alter to see Stella in a bright blue dress and Lindsay standing next to her in her white dress and when their eyes met she started to walk towards him.

When she stood in front of him she began to tear up but regained her composure enough to say "Danny A few months ago you asked me to marry you and I said no. But the reason was because I was still scared but now I find that now I have never been in love like this before and I just wanted to say that now is definitely the right time." She continued to fight back the tears and then continued. "I am asking you here and now in front of all our friends will you marry me today here and now." After that she finally let a tear run down her cheek and with his thumb Danny brushed it away.

"Lindsay there is nothing I would rather do than marry you but are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked.

"More than anything." She replied.

"Then let's do it Montana."

She giggled and said "I've missed that. Don't stop calling me that. Because to me that is your way of saying 'I love you',"

"Not a problem." He stated and kissed her gently on the forehead as she let out a sob.

"Well let's get started." Said Flack in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up." Came Stella's and Angell's voices from behind him earning him a smack on the back of the head from both women.

When Danny and Lindsay stood at the alter the minister began and when it came to the part of the ceremony for the rings Danny looked sad but Mac tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the engagement ring that Danny had bought for Lindsay a month ago and then handed the minister two gold wedding bands which the team had made for the couple. Inside the bands the inscription read 'Danny and Lindsay together forever'. The minister asked Danny if he wanted to say any special vow and he nodded.

"Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe, You are my rock, you are my heart and from the first moment that I saw you I instantly fell in love with you. I never thought much of it at first, I thought that it was a simple crush but the day of the Holy case was when I realised that it was truly love." He had tears running down his face but he continued. "When you left for Montana without saying goodbye I was a little angry but I new that if you saw me you wouldn't have been able to go. There have been so many moments over the first two years that made me fall even more for you, the first time I held your hand, the time you asked for me to carry you over the roof, the time I lost the bet to Mac on whether you'd eat the bug's or not. Every one of those times you were the best part of me even more now. You gave me a second chance and I promise you that I will always love you and I will never intentionally hurt you. I vow to love you more every day and our baby. You and our baby are now my family and this is what has made my life perfect." At that moment the minister blessed Lindsay's ring and handed it to Danny who spoke his final vow. "With this ring I thee wed."

Then it was Lindsay's turn to speak her vows."Danny Messer you are the love of my life. But at when I first met you I thought that you were the biggest jerk in the world. 'That be me, Danny Messer, How You Doin.' That was the first thing you said to me, then you start my day off bad with getting me to call Mac 'sir'. But everyday after that I began to fall for you and it drove me mad. I couldn't believe how mean I was to you when I stood you up for dinner but you waited for me even though you didn't know why. Then you fly across the country to support me in my darkest hour and that is something I will always love you for that". She took a breath and fought back the tears and continued. "After the hostage situation you made me feel like I was on cloud nine. After the accident with Ruben we drifted apart but then we got back together and you tried so hard to make things right but again I pushed you away because I was scared when I found out I was pregnant. But again you surprised me by standing by me and the baby".

"You are my knight in armour and this is the one thing in my life other than the baby that makes it perfect. I love you, Danny Messer". The minister handed her the ring and she slide it on his finger and said "With this ring I thee wed."

The minister blessed them and pronounced them husband and wife. Then Danny cupped her face and kissed her with more passion than he ever has.

Thy finally broke apart and Danny whispered to Lindsay "I love you, Mrs Lindsay Messer."

"I love you too, Mr Danny Messer." Replied Lindsay with a grin on her face.

They finally looked at the rest of the team where the saw Stella and Angell in tears and all the men with a proud look on their faces. At this moment the couple walked to their friends and they all congratulated the newly weds and they all left to a restaurant for an hour where they talked laughed and had fun.

As everyone was leaving Mac told Danny and Lindsay that they could take a couple of weeks off to spend them together. And with that they left and Lindsay turned to her husband.

"Let's go to our home." She said.

"But which one is that." He replied.

"Yours is the bigger apartment and I like your place better than mine".

"Then let's go home." He said as he hailed a cab and the left to go home and into their future together as husband and wife.


End file.
